Rosalie: Sin remordimiento
by angelkizuna
Summary: Mi medico dice que soy una sociopata, que no tengo remordimiento. Que mis sentimientos son muy intensos. Que amo con intensidad y odio mas que eso.   para todas las que leyeron el ginecologo


**Hola a todos se que algunos siguen enojaditos, por el final de mi historia. Les dejo este pequeño capi así entiendan el odio de Rosalie. No lo incluir en el fic, debido a que no hay Rosalie pov, para que lo cuente. Espero les guste y no sean duros con los comentarios. Hace 4 meses que escribo y les juro que intento mejorar lo más que puedo. **

**Rosalie **

Había dedicado mí un cuarto de mi vida a Edward. Estudie medicina solo por él. Aunque no lo necesitaba. Era heredera de una cantidad de tierra, que nadie imaginaba.

Recuerdo que un grupo de la universidad estaba obsesionada con Edward. Me llevaron a un salón que nadie ocupaba alejados de los demás. Y me golpearon hasta quedar inconsciente, solo para que los dejaras. Nadie me encontró. Cuando volví en sí, me fui a casa.

Ese mismo grupo de obsesionadas por Edward, me odiaban por muchos motivos. Hicieron que unos de los mejores amigos de Edward me violaran. Pensaron que le diría y ellas lo pondrían en mi contra.

No dije nada para no perjudicarlo en la universidad.

Tardo mucho en ponerse de novio conmigo. Pero tuve que dejar los estudios, le mentí que era porque no me daba la cabeza y no era lo mío. Pero la verdad era que los maltratos se hicieron constantes.

A Edward le faltaba dos años para recibirse. Fue cuando tuve mi primera vez con él. Aunque después de eso quede embarazada. Al enterarse enloqueció, dijo que estaba a punto de recibirse y eso sería un estorbo en su camino. Yo lo entendí, era su futuro y no le iba arruinar.

Dijo que tendríamos tiempo para eso luego que el tenga u titulo y trabajo. Yo accedí, y aborte.

Intente suicidarme, soñaba con mi bebe todas las noches. ¿Imaginas quitarte al hijo de la persona que amas con cada fibra de tu ser? Hasta lo veía a mi lado en pleno madrugada. Sentía que algo se movía en mi vientre, pateaba.

No iba a decirle a Edward que estaba con una loca, me hice tratar con un medico sin que nadie se enterar. Hasta que lo pude suprimir.

Nuestro noviazgo, para mí, era perfecto. Nos frecuentábamos casi siempre para cenar. Su familia era adorable. Hicimos viajes increíbles por muchos lugares del mundo.

Nuestro primer año de novio, tuve mi primera vez con él. Fue algo que jamás olvidare. Edward era todo para mí.

Cuando comenzó a ejercer su profesión, las cosas se complicaron, los celos aumentaron junto con la desconfianza. Ya no lo visitaba, lo vigilaba. Chequeaba su teléfono cuando dormía. Y jaquee su correo.

Sabía que me estaba obsesionando, pero eso se calmo. Edward tuvo una charla profunda conmigo. Dijo que me amaba y que nunca me seria infiel.

Hablamos de anunciar la fecha de nuestra boda, calculamos un par de meses. De la misma manera que se rompe un gran espejo… se rompieron todas mis ilusiones y sueños.

Ese día fui a su departamento, una mujer tiene su sexto sentido. El estaba raro. Encontré el labial que no era mío, busque su ropa para lavar y olía a perfume de mujer. Una perra siempre deja su territorio marcado.

Un odio y una furia me recorrieron el cuerpo. Era inútil desquitarme con él, mis golpes no le dolerían.

Esa maldita lo había hechizado, no me llamo nunca para arreglar las cosas ni si quiera para pedir perdón. Me sentía una estúpida, ¿tan mal hice las cosas? ¿Para qué me pagara de esa forma?

El era todo para mí, lo amaba demasiado. Pero cada día que pasaba sin saber nada de él, ese amor disminuía convirtiéndose en odio y rencor.

Todas la noches lloraba por él, no comía parecía muerta en vida. Pero jamás le haría ver mi debilidad. Me fui a una de las casa de mis padres en el exterior.

Pero deje una buena cantidad de dinero a la estúpida secretaria para que mantuviera al tanto de cada movimiento de él.

Esa noche estrelle el celular contra la pared. Rompí espejos, adornos, destroce todo. Al enterarme que ella estaba embarazada y lo iban a tener. De una cualquiera, maldita mocosa.

-¡Maldito te odio! – grite mientras me desmoronaba en lagrimas.

Las noches de llanto y dolor, fueron disminuyendo dejando ser consumidas por el odio y la oscuridad de mi corazón.

Sabía que la fecha de dar a luz se aproximaba. Llame al abogado de mi padre, que hacia todo el trabajo sucio por buen dinero. Me consiguió los documentos pasaportes e identidad. Me compro los pasajes y viaje para allá.

No fue difícil seducir al personal del aeropuerto, no pudo evitar negarse tener sexo conmigo y dejar que pasara un arma.

Tuve que hacer lo mismo cuando arribe. Pero fue acompañado 200.000 mil dólares. El dinero me sobraba.

Golpee a una de las enfermeras, me cambie y entre. La secretaria me había mandado su foto, el cuarto en el que estaba ella y el bastardo.

Cuando entre al cuarto del maldito su cuna decía "Thomas Anthony Cullen" la sangre me ardió. Pero un rostro angelical me vino a la cabeza, era mi bebe muerto. No me atreví a oficiarlo. Después de todo el no tenía la culpa.

Solo deseaba algo, ver a Edward solo e infeliz.

Estaba dormida, en la cama. Era una niña, una maldita niña, me había arrebatado el amor de mi vida. Y todo mi futuro por delante en una noche. No sentía ni la mínima lastima por ella.

Al recordar que tuve que hacerle sexo oral al maldito de seguridad, por estar aquí. Pero cada centavo que derroche lo valía.

Moría por ver sufrir llorar, estremecerse a mi querido amorcito.

El demonio que habitaba adentro se regocijaba y ansiaba que acabara.

¿Mmmm la mato de un disparo? ¿La asfixio?

Sentí como si se prendía la lamparita. Vi la jeringa aun en su envoltorio. De esa manera nadie tendría ninguna prueba para acusarme.

Me coloque los guantes, tome su sonda e introduje aire.

-Solo un poco de aire y listo – morirás así como murieron mis sueños. Maldita perra.

-Eso es burbuja sigue… sigue – me fascinaba verla morir. Matar toda su felicidad. Con una pequeña burbuja de aire.

-Cerca muy…cerca – pude notar como luchaba para identificarme.

Vi su cara de sufrimiento, llevo su mano con debilidad a su corazón, estúpida nadie te ayudara. Abrió su boca intentado gritar.

-Rosalie… - fue lo único que pudo de salir de su boca.

Por lo menos moriría en paz al ver el rostro de quien acabo con ella.

Con glamur Salí, burlando la seguridad. Nadie fue testigo de mi presencia.

Lástima que no pude quedarme para ver sufrir a mi amor. Pero ya llegaría el momento.

A pesar que no tenía nada para acusarme, el maldito sospecho de mí y me llevo a juicio.

Gracias mi magnifico y maquiavélico abogado no hubo nada en mi contra, y una vez cerrado el caso, en este estado, no puede acusarse a la misma persona, ni reabrir el mismo caso.

Celebraba con mi abogado y se atrevió a dirigirse a mí. Me daba tanta pena matarlo era tan lindo, pero no era su momento todavía.

-Espera… - me detuvo, hice seña para que se fuera mi abogado.

-Fuiste tú ¿verdad? - dijo con odio, pero lleno de sufrimiento. Parecía que iba a llorar.

¿Le digo o no le digo? E ahí la cuestión. Total no podrá hacerme nada. Debía hacerlo necesitaba un motivo para reírme en su cara.

-Lástima que ya cerraron el caso y sabes que nunca más puede culpar a la misma persona. Lástima que nadie pudo probar que falsifique los documentos y viaje sin ningún problema, al acostarme con el gerente del aeropuerto. Lástima que nadie pudo detenerme cuando esa pequeña burbuja llego a su frágil corazón. Lástima.

Me gire y no pude evitar a reírme a carcajada burlándome como él lo hizo. Rompiendo su espejo de sueños e ilusión.

Lo siento mi querido amorcito.

**Gracias a todas mi fieles lectoras que me siguen y que las sigo en silencio jaja, espero les haya gustado. **


End file.
